Brotherly Ties
by Music Hybrids
Summary: Two years ago Wyatt lost his little brother causing him to take a darker turn. His parents then decide to send him to Hogwarts. His life is turned upside down as he joins Harry and his friends in a fight against Lord Voldemort, but what happens when he discovers the truth about Chris? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

It had been about 2 years since Wyatt had last seen his baby brother. They had gotten into an argument about something trivial. The last thing Wyatt said was that he wished Chris wasn't his brother then Wyatt left in a huff leaving Chris alone. When Wyatt returned Chris had left. At first Wyatt thought that Chris was just upset, but then he became worried. That was the last time anyone saw the young elder. His entire family went to search for him, but nobody human, witch, or demon had seen him.

Everyone told Wyatt that it wasn't his fault, but he still blamed himself for leaving Chris alone. Since that day there had been a wedge between Wyatt and his family. Piper and Leo tried to help him, but nothing they said could fix what had happened. Wyatt soon took a darker turn for he would do anything to find his brother. He would never give up on him. At the age of 17, while others would be at magic school Wyatt was traveling through the underworld looking for his 15 year old brother.

"What are we going to do?" Piper asked her husband. "Every since …. He has changed so much." Tears rolled down her cheek at the loss of her baby son. She didn't want to lose her eldest either. She couldn't handle it again.

"I know, but what are we to do? He got himself expelled from Magic School and now any school fears his anger." Leo said. Chris's disappearance had hit Leo hard. For a year, Leo refused to enter the manor and would spend every moment with the Elders looking for Chris, but after the year point the hope had dissipated. Leo understood Wyatt's rage, but he needed help. It was then that an idea came to him and all he needed to do was to call an old friend.

When Wyatt returned home covered in bruises from a battle with a demon he came face to face with an older gentleman who looked like he was homeless. His parents were standing right next to him with looks of understanding.

"Hello Wyatt."

"Um..Hey…Who are you?" Wyatt said placing Excalibur back into the stone and taking of his black leather jacket.

"I am Dumbledore."

"That's great, but what do you want?"

His parents answered for him. "We are sending you to a school in England."

"WHAT! HELL NO!" Wyatt screamed. There was no way that he was stopping his search for Chris. Nothing in the world would stop him.

"Wyatt, watch you language!" Piper said. "You need a change and Dumbledore will help out with this. Please for us….." a silence fell over the family.

"We can't lose another son….please…" Leo pleaded. Wyatt knew the toll it took on his dad. He still helped him look every once in a while.

"Fine…" Wyatt said defeated. He didn't want to cause his parents more pain.

"I will be back tomorrow to get you and I will have your wand." Dumbledore said then disappeared with a popping sound.

"Where am I going and why do I need a wand?"

"To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding."

**Later the next day…**

Wyatt had said good bye to his aunts, uncles, and cousins. He now waited with his mother in the kitchen. He had never learned how to cook like his mother. That was all Chris. A tear fell at the thought of his baby brother.

"I know you want answers, but this will be a good thing Wyatt." His mother said hugging her eldest. He gripped her tightly until he heard the same popping noise from earlier.

"It is time to go." Dumbledore said holding out his arm.

"Why can't I just orb there?" Wyatt asked.

"Because Hogwarts is protected against unauthorized transportation which means that you can only get in with the help of a teacher." Dumbledore explained. It made sense but something about him made Wyatt question his sanity.

"Also I have your wand created especially for your use." Wyatt was handed a piece of white wood that seemed to glow with a golden tint. Suddenly a feeling of power and warmth encased him

"It is made of a special wood only found by elders. Your father brought it to me to give to you." Wyatt nodded.

"Now time to go."

Wyatt turned back towards his mother for one last good bye. With tears in her eyes she wished him luck and hoped that he would once again be happy. Wyatt grabbed his stuff then left with the old man.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Brotherly Ties:_

_Wyatt turned back towards his mother for one last good bye. With tears in her eyes she wished him luck and hoped that he would once again be happy. Wyatt grabbed his stuff then left with the old man._

Chapter 2

It was instantaneous. A feeling of being sucked into a large straw overcame Wyatt then in a blink of an eye he was standing in a huge office. At least with orbing one felt like floating. This was a horrible feeling. Wyatt almost collapsed if Dumbledore hadn't had a grip on his shoulder.

"It is interesting the first time." He chuckled. Wyatt rolled his eyes at the old man.

"And it will be the last time…" Wyatt said as he corrected his posture. "I'll stick with orbing."

"Sorry but that won't be possible." Dumbledore smiled. This caused Wyatt glare at the man waiting for an answer. "While you are here you won't be able to orb within the school walls. This and other rules will be explained at the sorting ceremony in about three hours."

"Sorting?"

"Yes, there are four houses that students are separated into. Slytherine, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Tonight you will be placed into one of these houses with the others, but unlike the first years you will be starting your sixth year."

"And what am I to do until then?" Wyatt snapped at the old man. Ever since Chris had disappeared Wyatt had had a short temper with everyone even his family. The old man was getting on his nerves and soon if he didn't get out of there he was going to explode.

"Wander around the grounds. There are a lot of things here that your side doesn't know about so why don't you take this time to get to know the place that you will be staying at."

Wyatt glared at him even though he knew he was stuck. He wondered why his father would send him here. Something was off for he could always tell when his father had a plan.

"Also you will need this." Dumbledore held what looked like a white stick. _What the hell?_ Wyatt thought at the old geezer. "It is a wand made for your powers. While you are here you need to at least pretend to use this." With a huff Wyatt called the wand to him. As it orbed to him he suddenly felt a powerful feeling wash over him. "It is made from wiccan herbs and white lighter orbs. It is very powerful and only one like you can use it."

Wyatt gave a nod then stormed out of the office. Dumbledore gave a slight smile.

"He is going to be a challenge."

"Only for a little while," came a figure from behind the wise wizard.

_**Later that evening**_

Wyatt had looked through a good portion of the school and yet there seemed to be an endless of amount to this place. Every turn took him to place he had only heard about in fictional stories, but one place truly caught his attention: the library.

The place looked like it would go on forever. He smiled at this for it reminded him of Chris.

_Flashback_

_Magic school was hard for the brothers. Some of the teachers looked at them as protégés while the others looked at them as either threats or spoiled brats. Wyatt could remember a time when one of the teachers was jealous of his powers so he tried to strip him of his powers. He was in third grade. His parents couldn't get there in time, but they were not needed. Chris was the one to save his older brother. For a while the Halliwels thought him to only have one ability besides orbing, but it turned out that he had every ability of an elder. The teacher found this out when he attacked Wyatt and Chris zapped him. After that the teachers took their sides either for or against the brothers. _

_On the last day of school before summer Wyatt found Chris in the school's library sitting a reading a large book about Magic History. Wyatt was concerned for his little brother. Something must have happened for Chris would only hide in here when he was picked on. _

"_So what happened?" Wyatt said appearing before Chris._

"_Professor Christina gave me a C because she said I was a show off and most of the class agreed with her." Chris said with sadness that Wyatt knew. _

"_Hey Mom will understand especially since she hates that woman." Wyatt said with a smile. "Maybe we will have a firework show." This made Chris laugh. He mother was very protective of her youngest, but that didn't bother Wyatt for he was just a protective. He knew Piper would have some words for the woman who made her baby cry._

"_Also at least you still have your library." Chris's smile grew. It was true. This was Chris's library._

"_It is my sanctuary. " Chris said. "Every book is an adventure waiting to happen." Wyatt just shook his head and laughed and Chris joined in._

_End Flashback_

Wyatt smiled at the memory of his baby brother. He wished for so long that he could take back those hurtful words spoken to him.

"Aren't you suppose to be at the ceremony?" Wyatt was snapped out of the memory when an older woman spoke. When Wyatt looked up at her he knew not to mess with this woman. She had the look of wisdom and authority just like his mom and aunts.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where to go." Wyatt said truthfully. While he had seen many things he had not seen the great hall. She first gave his a skeptical look that was replaced by a look of understanding.

"Follow me, we are waiting for you."

After taking multiple lefts and rights we ended up in front of two huge doors. "You will be sorted last."

The doors opened and what Wyatt saw was amazing. There were candles floating everywhere and the ceiling looked like the night sky. He couldn't help but smile at the beauty. He then noticed the four tables. _I guess these are the four houses_ Wyatt thought. In front of him he saw a grand table where he guessed the teachers sat. He noticed they all had the same look to them except for a fat woman who was wearing a lot of pink. Wyatt already knew he wouldn't like her. He followed the teacher as she motioned for him to stand with the mass amount of little kids in the front. He felt eyes following him as he walked down the middle of the room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said with a smile. "for those returning welcome back and now the sorting!" The woman from earlier stood in the front with a parchment that hadn't been used in over two centuries and next to her was a stool with an old hat on it. Wyatt was confused like no other. _How is this hat going to sort us…_ but before he could finish the thought he found out. The first child walked up there and Wyatt saw eyes and a mouth form out of the wrinkles.

"Ahhh…Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat.

"This is defiantly different than Magic school." Wyatt said to himself. After about fifty students Wyatt was the only one left but before his name was called Dumbledore stood up.

"And now I would like everyone to welcome a guest from America who will be in the sixth year. Please welcome Wyatt Matthew Halliwel." A small gasps over came the crowed. _I guess they know of me_ Wyatt gave a small chuckle as he took a seat on the stool. The woman put the hat on his head and a pressure inside his head caught him off guard.

"Oh this is a surprise. Only one other has ever been able to stop me from getting into their head, but then again you are not from this world."

"Just put me somewhere." Wyatt growled. He didn't like the pressure that the hat was causing. He was getting into his head and he didn't like it.

"Hmm….There it is." A snap inside Wyatt's head alerted him that the hat got inside. "Now where to put you? There is a darkness in you and the Slytherine house would help you with that." Wyatt noticed Dumbledore and the woman had a worried look on their faces. "But there is something else. A warmth and love that surpasses even the great Harry Potter."

Before there were murmurs among the students, but now the entire place was silent.

"Especially for your brother." The hat whispered. In a blink of an eye the hat was thrown on the floor and Wyatt was storming out of the hall, but before he could leave he heard one last word.

"Gryffindor!"

_Here is Chapter 2 all the way from California! I am far from home and am enjoying the sunshine! I am writing a bunch of chapters for all my stories so you guys won't have to wait long! Please R&R and have a wonderful summer!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey here is a longer chapter. To answer a question Harry is not Chris. You will know who Chris is when you read on. It is shared early on in the story however the reason will not be known until after his identity is revealed to everyone. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please R & R! =3_

_Previously on Brotherly Ties:_

"_Now where to put you? There is a darkness in you and the Slytherine house would help you with that." Wyatt noticed Dumbledore and the woman had a worried look on their faces. "But there is something else. A warmth and love that surpasses even the great Harry Potter." _

_Before there were murmurs among the students, but now the entire place was silent. _

"_Especially for your brother." The hat whispered. In a blink of an eye the hat was thrown on the floor and Wyatt was storming out of the hall, but before he could leave he heard one last word. _

"_Gryffindor!" _

Chapter 3

Wyatt only knew of one place that he felt safe and that was the place that reminded him of Chris. He didn't even know if he was going the right way and yet he ended up there. He took multiple turns through the shelves until he found a small study nook. There were floating lamps and a couple of small chairs that looked incredible comfortable. He took a seat and was slowly consumed by slumber.

"I knew that the library put people to sleep." A male voice awoke Wyatt. "But normally that is because they don't want to do their homework or they are avoiding someone and they just happen to fall asleep." Wyatt whipped around. A younger man stood behind him leaning on the wall. He had sky blue eyes and brown messy hair who was dressing in normal clothing not the robes that everyone else was wearing. There was something so familiar about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yeah well I am avoiding someone by the name of Dumbledore." This caused the man to laugh.

"I know that feeling. My first week here, he would not leave me alone until I caused the potions lab to blow up and turned everything in his office to jelly." Wyatt laughed along with the young man. He almost fell off the chair.

"I'm Perry Turner." The young man said offering his hand. Wyatt took it and said, "Wyatt Halliwel."

"Ah…so you're the 'almighty one'" Perry laughed.

"I guess..."

"So what house are you in?"

"You don't know?" Wyatt asked.

"Nope. I left after the first child was placed in Hufflepuff especially since I had a feeling that the fat woman in pink was going to do something and from what I heard after you she had the urge to interrupt Dumbledork and make an ass out of herself. ." Wyatt laughed harder than he ever had then when he caught his breath he answered Perry's question.

"Gryffindor."

"Me too. At least it is better than those little bastards in Slytherine." Wyatt chuckled at that. He hadn't laughed this much in years and it felt amazing.

"What year are you?" Perry asked.

"I'm a sixth year." Wyatt answered.

"Cool. I'm a fifth year, but thanks to my grades I am mainly taking sixth year classes." Wyatt was happy that he will have a friend in some of his classes. "Well I'm exhausted so why don't I show you to the Gryffindor housing." Wyatt nodded and followed him.

After taking a couple moving stairways they arrived in front of a picture with a fat woman.

"What are we doing here?" Wyatt asked.

"Password…" spoke the picture.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Wyatt shouted. "THE PICTURE JUST TALKED AND MOVED!" Perry laughed.

"Yeah they do that here. You get use to it, but sometimes they can be annoying." Wyatt nodded slowly wondering how he didn't notice all the moving pictures.

"Approxi Floxit" Perry spoke then the picture flung open revealing a huge corridor. Wyatt was shocked to find such a large room. He followed Perry up a flight of stair into a tower. He saw that all his clothes were already there along with others.

"This is where you sleep. I'll meet you downstairs in the morning and show you where to go."

"Thanks Bro." Wyatt thanked.

"No prob Wy."

It took Wyatt a couple minutes but he noticed that Perry had used his nickname. It should have bothered him, but for some reason it made him smile having a feeling of warmth and joy pass over him. He changed into some PJs and fell into a deep sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

Wyatt awoke having noticed that he hadn't awoken during his sleep. He hadn't had that much sleep for a while and he felt amazing. Noticing everyone else asleep in their beds Wyatt decided to take a quick shower and leave as to not get bombarded with questions. After taking an amazing shower he noticed his truck in front of his bed. Robes were laid out with a note attached.

_I know that you will most likely ignore theses, but here are your class robes along with your class schedule.._

_Dumbledore_

Wyatt laughed at the headmasters attempt knowing that he wouldn't dress in those hideous robes. He threw on some dark jeans and a simple maroon long sleeved shirt. After dressing he grabbed what looked like a book bag with his schedule attached and walked down towards the common room and saw Perry sitting on one of the couches reading. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a Metallica shirt.

"Morning" greeted Wyatt.

"Hey, ready for breakfast." Perry said throwing his book into a book bag.

"Yep."

Both of them walked out of the corridor towards the main hall. As they walked Perry notice the schedule Wyatt was looking at.

"What classes do you have?"

"Advance Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts Yr 6, Herbology Yr 6, Care of Creatures, and Divination. You?"

"All the same except for Divination. The teacher creeps me out so I have an open period." They talked and continued towards the hall. When they arrived the room was empty and yet the food was already on the table. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"You have a groglle around your ear." said a blond girl who looked in need of a brush. Wyatt gave her a confused look as she was trying to sprinkle cinnamon in his ear.

"ummm….what?" Wyatt said

"Hello Luna." Perry laughed as he ate a roll.

"Hello Perry." She greeted him with a smile. "Your friend is surrounded with cryltins."

"What are Cryltins?" Wyatt asked.

"They are little creatures that feed off of sadness, but your seem to be dying from starvation."

"Luna this is Wyatt Halliwel. Wyatt this is Luna Lovegood."

"It is very nice to meet you Wyatt." She said then skipped over towards the Hufflepuff. Perry chuckled at his curious friend while Wyatt cracked a smile. After a couple minutes they noticed that more students had walked into the hall including twins who were heading their way.

"Well if it isn't our little Perry!" screamed one of the red headed twins as he pounced on the young man followed by the other one.

"Fred George…Get off!" Perry laughed.

"And of course the Halliwel!" They said in unison. They did half circles around him as they watched every movement that he made. Perry looked like he was about to break down laughing at the twins antics.

"Can I help you?" Wyatt asked slightly annoyed.

"Perry boy.." Fred said

"Why don't you…" George continued

"Introduce us?" They said in unison. Perry laughed at their antics.

"Wyatt this is Fred and George Weasly."

"It is nice to meet you." Wyatt said with a smirk. "Also don't try and pranks with me. I will retaliate." Both of the twins looked shocked while Perry laughed.

"How…how…?"

"You two seem the type and I saw you slip something into that girls glass who now is covered in weird green pustules." Perry couldn't stop laughing at this. The twins joined in.

"We like you." They said taking a sit next to Wyatt and Perry then later joined them towards Potions class.

"So are you as good at Potions at our little Perry here?" asked George as he pulled Perry into a head lock. "Cause if you are then we might ignore you for a while." Fred finished.

"I'm ok." Wyatt laughed. "Are you really that good?" He asked Perry

"He is amazing. He is only a fifth year and he has managed to get into seventh year potions." Fred stated.

"But Snape hates Gryffindor so he put him sixth year instead of seventh year." George piped in.

"Oh come, it isn't that big of a deal." Perry laughed at the three others. "Also I don't see you guys complaining when I helped you pass last semester." The twins hung their heads in shame as Wyatt laughed. It was then that he noticed something going on in the hall.

"What is going on over there?" Wyatt said pointing towards a group of teens who looked around Perry's age. One of them looked like a miniature version of the twins and another had scruffy hair with glasses resembling goggles. They looked to be bullied by three boys two of which looked like they were on steroids with the last looked anemic with peroxide coated hair.

"They are at it again…" Fred said. Perry rolled his eyes then went to help.

"Don't you have class Malfoy?" Perry jumped into the fight

"None of your business Turner." Draco snapped.

"Well if it concerns other Gryffindors it concerns me especially when they have to deal with Neanderthals and a spoiled baby." Perry stated with a smile and a shrug.

"Says a guy who is only here because he can make decent potions. Do you even have magic?" Draco tried to sound smug. Perry laughed.

"I don't know. I must if I was able to get into Sixth year Dark Arts when you can't even pass simple fourth year Dark Arts. I heard that your daddy had to make a call so that you were able to move onto fifth year classes." If one was to say that Draco was made it would be a complete understatement. While everyone including his "friends" busted out laughed he whipped his wand out as he prepared to attack but it flew out of his hand instead.

"Now Gentlemen. I don't see a reason as to why you need to attack each other even if one is so much smarter than the other." Wyatt said standing next to Perry. The rage disappeared from Draco's face as he recognized the young man.

"You shouldn't get involved with riff raff such as these people." Draco tried to say with a confident tone yet it came out as a squeak. Wyatt laughed and Draco found himself floating off the ground.

"I'll figure that out myself and if I find you have threatened any other Gryffindors then you will find out why I am feared." The glint in Wyatt's eye would freeze then entire underworld if it was possible.

Draco dropped to the ground then took of running with his goons behind him. Both Perry and Wyatt laughed at the cowards.

"Thanks," said the ginger. "I'm Ron."

"and I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh I've heard about you." Wyatt said quickly. "The hat mentioned you during the ceremony."

"Yeah, we all heard it." Harry said with a smile. "The hat tends to say some crazy stuff."

"Agreed." Wyatt said. Perry smiled as Wyatt got to know the other students. Suddenly he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, I'll meet you in Potions." Perry said to the twin and Wyatt who nodded and walked off towards the dungeons.

"Thanks Perry." Harry said with a nod.

"No problem." Perry answered. Then Ron and Harry walked in the direction of the Divination tower.

Perry waited until everyone was out of sight when he turned towards the shadow.

"Hey Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Brotherly Ties:_

_Perry waited until everyone was out of sight when he turned towards the shadow._

_"Hey Dad."_

Chapter 4

It had been a year since he found his son. It had been a year since his heart was healed and yet a piece of it was still void for he couldn't tell anyone including Wyatt and Piper.

_Flashback_

_Leo had been sitting at a magical bar hoping to drown his sorrows away. Even Elders needed time to grieve. Suddenly a jiggling erupted, but not a normal one. This was a special jingle created for a friend he once knew. Leo knew he couldn't ignore the call so he finished the whiskey in his glass and orbed out. _

"_Leo." Greeted Dumbledore._

"_What is the problem." _

"_I found him." Those two words almost stopped my heart. Tear began to form. _

"_What…" _

"_I have found him old friend." Dumbledore smiled as he ushered Leo into the hospital wing of Hogwarts. There laying on the furthest bed was Leo's baby boy. He was covered in cuts and bruise but that didn't stop Leo. He sat down next to his son as tears poured down his face. _

"_Dad?" Chris whispered as he looked up at his father. Leo smiled and wrapped the boy into his arms hoping never to let him go. Chris took comfort in his father's arms as he broke down into tears. Both kept clinging to the other as tears flooded the room. Dumbledore sat and watched the happy moment knowing that it would have to end once the truth was know._

_End Flashback_

Leo grabbed his son and pulled him into a hug. He hadn't been able to come and see his son for two months.

"I've missed you my son."

"I've missed you Dad." Chris said almost in tears. He had missed his dad so much. He was the only one that Chris had right now. Piper didn't know and Wyatt couldn't know yet. Chris didn't want to put them in danger for what was coming. After tell his dad about everything that had happened both he and Dumbledore agreed that it would be best if Chris stayed at Hogwarts away from anyone who knew him. They created Perry Turner as his allias, gave him a "wand" to use, and put him in the school. At first Perry had created quite a ruckus, but he soon found stability among the wizards and witches. No one knew about his powers because he used the wand that was made out of elder robe and unicorn hair. He knew that Wyatt would have something similar but more accent on the wiccan side with a hint of whitelighter magic.

"How is he doing?" Leo asked wondering about his eldest.

"Better. At first he was mad, but I think that he will do well even after just a single day of being here." This caused Leo to laugh. Chris always knew how to cheer Wyatt up and that is what he did.

"How long?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, but it will happen soon then they will know the truth." Leo knew Chris missed Piper and Wyatt. Having Wyatt go here wasn't just for Wyatt, but also for Chris.

"I have to go, but I will be back." Leo said after hearing the jingles. Chris smiled and gave his dad one last hug before watching him orb out. Chris treasure all the time he had with his father, but now it was time to go back to being Perry. With a smirk he walked towards the dungeons.

**Dungeons**

Wyatt and the twins sat towards the back hoping to avoid the teacher who the twins warned Wyatt about. If it hadn't been for Perry the twins were sure that Professor Snape would have killed them by now. Right before class was to begin Perry strolled in and sat between Wyatt and the twins.

"Close call mate." Fred said to Perry.

"5 Points from Gryffindor thanks to Mr. Weasly interrupting my class." Spoke the teacher. Wyatt was startled at the Goth looking man in front of him. Fred just hung his head knowing that he couldn't do anything to Snape. Perry just rolled his eyes and smiled. This always happened.

"Today we welcome a new student. Wyatt. Halliwel." Snape sneered. "It is said that your mother is the best potion maker. Hopefully you have inherited her skills or else you won't make it in my class."

"My brother was the potion expert." Snape's attention snapped towards Wyatt. He hadn't expected him to say that.

"Well then I guess it is good you are partnered with Mr. Turner there." Snapped growled and yet his eyes held and understanding as he nodded his head towards Perry. Most would look at this and think he was just pointed Perry out, but Perry knew that Snape was showing his understanding.

At first Snape and Perry didn't get along because Perry didn't trust Snape even though Dumbledore told Snape the truth, but later on after showing Perry's skill and potions Snape softened up towards the witch lighter. He helped Perry out when he could without anyone knowing. Snape liked the boy even if he was a Gryffindor.

"Now to start class…"

**Later on**…

It was only an hour and fifteen minutes and yet it felt like four. Snape had given them a potion to make that Wyatt had never heard off. They had fifteen minutes to create it. Wyatt was failing badly until Perry corrected everything. In the end Wyatt and Perry had the two best potions in the class. All of the Slytherins looked at them with rage while the Gryffindors look at them with admiration.

"See Perry will save our asses." George said as the grouped walked into their Dark Arts lesson. The woman/ pink tomato sat in the front with a creepy smile on her face. The only open chairs were in the front row. Both the twins groaned as Wyatt and Perry took the second row leaving them the very front row.

"Welcome To Defense Against the Dark Arts Sixth Year. I am Professor Umbridge." Both Perry and Wyatt slouched down in their chairs.

"This should be interesting." Perry whispered and Wyatt smiled at.

"Now today I want you to read chapter 1-5 silently then we will **discuss** the proper use of magic." The witch stated then sat at her desk. Confusion consumed the entire class.

"Umm.. Excuse me." Wyatt said raising his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Halliwel?"

"I may be new here, but aren't we suppose to practice the spells instead of just reading about them? You can't learn by read." Wyatt stated. Perry knew he didn't mean any harm but the way that her mouth twitched caused Perry to be on edge.

"Why would we need to practice spells? When would you have to use such spells?" She snapped.

"Well…maybe when the shit hits the fan and you realize that everything is true. Ignorance is not bliss…" Perry answered instead of Wyatt. Then entire class was shocked at the protégés answer. Nobody expected that out of him.

"And you would be?" Umbridge fumed.

"Perry. Perry Turner."

"Oh yes, I have heard about you. The fifth year that surpasses his years." She sneered at him. "The truth, Mr. Turner, is that everything is fine and those who think differently are just trying to turn people against the Ministry."

"Bull Shit." Both Wyatt and Perry said. She looked taken back.

"Even I know that your head is up your ass." Wyatt said. "There is a dark power raising and I'm not even from your magic world."

"Exactly you are not from…" Before the toad could finish Perry added in.

"It is so sad that those from the wiccan world have more sense than an ambitious toad who wants to lead a witch hunt because she is to ignorant of everything around her."

At this there was a quiet in the class as the students gawked at the two while the teacher looked as if she would explode.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSOLANT BRATS!" She screamed. "YOU WILL HAVE DENTION UNTIL I SAW SO! AND…" Umbridge whipped out her wand and pointed it directly at Perry but Wyatt was faster. Her wand was thrown to the floor and she was against a wall.

"Don't ever threaten my friend again." Wyatt growled. "I am stronger than you and if you ever try that again you will find out why and I am feared in both my world and yours." His voice held the authority that came with his powers. Umbridge looked terrified.

"I say that class is over." Perry smiled and grabbed his things and he and Wyatt left.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note! This is an AU from the original story also Snape will be slightly different. He will remain the same to all of the other students, but he is kinder to Wyatt and Perry. I am thinking of adding a little back story about why Snape is nicer to them….It's an idea. Anyways Snape won't be a complete jerk to the brothers.**_

_Previously on Brotherly Ties:_

"_Don't ever threaten my friend again." Wyatt growled. "I am stronger than you and if you ever try that again you will find out why and I am feared in both my world and yours." His voice held the authority that came with his powers. Umbridge looked terrified. _

"_I say that class is over." Perry smiled and grabbed his things and he and Wyatt left. _

Chapter 5

Perry and Wyatt had made it back to the dorm room before the repercussions of their action came to light. Both were laughing and talking before they came to an abrupt halt in front of the Headmaster's Door. Wyatt looked confused but Perry had the look of understanding as he pushed open said door only to be greeted with a fussy tomato and a scowling Headmaster.

"Boys." He greeted as he directed them to sit down. Perry gave a sigh and Wyatt gave a huff as they took their seat.

"Are we in trouble?" Perry questioned in an innocent tone. Wyatt would have believed it if not for the smirk that had appeared on the boy's face.

"Trouble! You are going to be expelled for what you did you…" Umbridge shouted. She would have finished if not for Dumbledore's interruption.

"They will not be expelled." He said calmly.

"WHAT! BY ORDR OF THE MINI…"

"You are just a teacher. I have discussed this with Professor McGonagall and created a suitable punishment for them. You may go Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore said with a smile as if the boys did nothing wrong.

"But….But…I am a representative of the Ministry! I will be treated with more respect! They will be expelled." Umbridge gritted her teeth. Wyatt noticed that she was a woman who was use to getting what she wants, but not this time.

"If they are it is not by your hand. You do not have the power to expel students so now you may go." Dumbledore said with a sternness both boys would not question. She gave a simple smile.

"Not yet, but once the Prime Minister hears of this…" She didn't finish as she stormed out of the room. Dumbledore gave a sigh and shook his head.

"This is going to get worse before it gets better." He said as if he could see the future. "And you two are not helping the problem." Finally Dumbledore turned his attention back on the boys.

"Your two need to be punished and Professor McGonagall and I have decided that you will no longer be in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge." Dumbledore said with a smile. Wyatt continued to look confused as Perry smiled.

"Who is going to be our teacher?" Perry asked already guessing the question. Snape appeared behind them.

"I will and I don't tolerate being levitated." Snape said with a scowl.

"Wait, so what is our punishment?" Wyatt asked clearly confused.

"There isn't one." Perry answered.

"You just have to pretend that you have been sentenced to the dungeons for detention; however, you will be studying Dark Arts instead." Dumbledore continued Perry's thought. Both Perry and Wyatt shared a smile. "So during your normal class time you will report to Professor Snape's classroom."

"I think I like this place." Wyatt said after he and Perry were dismissed with homework from Snape.

"I don't think I've seen either that happy." Dumbledore spoke to Snape after the boys had left.

"It is nice to see them happy again especially Christopher." It was on this rare occasion that Snape smiled.

**Later on…**

Wyatt and Perry had missed their last lesson so they decided to take up refuge in the dorm room. The homework given to the boys was to create a full patronus along with a long list of other spells. After a couple times Perry was able to produce his patronus which as a black panther. The magnificent creature prowled up to Wyatt who just was in awe. The patronus bowed his head and laid by Chris's feet.

"Wow…"

"How about you?" Perry said with a smile.

"I can't. It's hard to focus my magic into the wand." Wyatt said with a pout.

"Don't focus, just let it flow." Wyatt closed his eyes and let go.

"Expecto Patronum." A giant lion appeared next to Wyatt.

"Holy Shit!" Wyatt screamed as this regal animal stood before him. Perry was god struck while the lion came over to him and laid his head on Chris's lap acknowledge who he really was. He later returned to his master and joined the panther on the floor.

"If I am reading this right, aren't they suppose to disappear?" Wyatt asked wondering about the animals.

"I think so, but they don't want to leave." Perry answered with a shrug. Noises from down stairs caught the animal's attention as both release a growl as they stood ready to protect their masters.

"WHAT THE HELL!" George and Fred shouted at the sight of the beast.

"They are our Patronus's." Wyatt said so carefree.

"Those aren't patronus's mate. They are something else." As if sensing the tension both beasts disappeared.

"How…" Both Perry and Wyatt shrugged. It took a couple minutes for the twins to gain their footing back.

"Anyhow…You two are legends!" Shouted Fred.

"Everyone is amazed at what you did, but how much trouble did you get?" George questioned.

"Well, you didn't get expelled so what happened?" Fred asked before either could answer.

"We got detention with Snape for the rest of the school year." Answered Perry before Wyatt knowing that he could lie better (he has been for the last year and he has become a pro.)

"Tough luck mates." Both twins said throwing their stuff on their beds. "Let's go to dinner!"

**Dinning Hall**

They weren't the first ones in the hall, but it was mostly empty. However there was the Potter group who was seated close to the middle. Ron and Hermione looked concerned while Harry looked upset.

"What's up children?" Perry said as he sat next to Harry.

"I'm older than you are?" Ron snapped.

"But are you smarter?" That shut Ron up quickly. Normally Hermione would have corrected anyone even though she knew Perry was smarter than her, but this time she just continued to look at Potter.

"What's wrong?" Both Wyatt and Perry asked.

"Umbridge gave Harry detention for 'telling lies' when he simply spoke the truth." Hermione said through tight teeth.

"Huh…We did the same." Perry said with a smile.

"Did you get detention?" Harry asked hoping to see them there as well.

"Nope, just an amazing show." Fred answered with a laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Perry and Wyatt decided to be smart asses towards the toad. She didn't like it so she went to show her power which caused Wyatt to show his." All three of them gasped.

"THAT WAS YOU?" Perry and Wyatt nodded. The three looked on in amazement at their new idols.

"What is your punishment?" Hermione asked.

"Detention with Snape for the rest of the year, but Umbridge wanted our heads."

"Well I think you made things worse for us because she was in a foul mood." Harry stated. "I have to go to detention now." The group watched him walk away. Perry smiled as an idea popped into his head.

"Want to go to detention?" Wyatt said as he already knew what was going on in Perry's head.

"Hell Yes."

_Fun information: Why I chose the animals!_

_Lion- The Lion represents strength, authority, and royalty. Wyatt is the reincarnation of King Arthur and also one of the strongest Magical Beings of all time: however he is also has a strong loyalty to his family and is willing to do anything for his friends. Wyatt is the Lion_

_Black Panther- The Black Panther represents valor, wisdom, loyalty, and power. However there is a mystical side to the Panther. The Black Panther represents questions unanswered, shadows, and the night itself. Chris, as we will learn, has suffered in darkness and yet is loyalty to his family has not wavered. He has learned much through his challenges that has given him great wisdom and power, but like the panther Chris is a shadow always protecting Wyatt and yet he will never show himself unless truly necessary. Chris is the Black Panther. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on Brotherly Ties:_

"_Want to go to detention?" Wyatt said as he already knew what was going on in Perry's head. _

"_Hell Yes."_

Chapter 6

Wyatt and Perry found themselves outside of the Toad's classroom. The twins had followed behind them, but chose to watch instead of participate.

"Ready?" Wyatt asked.

"Ready." They swung the doors open only seeing Harry who was seated at the front desk writing on a piece of paper and yet wincing with each stroke. He looked up at the sudden entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Harry whispered.

"Helping you," Perry said just as quietly.

"What is she making…" Wyatt saw it before he finished. The words "I must not tell lies" was sketched into Harry's hand.

"Holy Hell" Perry gasped.

"Anything written with this pen shows up in your skin." Harry answered the unasked question. Wyatt was furious as Perry analyzed the situation.

"Wyatt, heal his hand." Perry said.

"No she will know you helped and make me do them again."

"Not if we out smart her," Perry said.

"Let me so your hand." Umbridge demanded of Harry after two hours. He quickly presented the blood covered hand that read each word she demanded him to write. She grabbed it causing Harry to give a slight groan.

"I think you go it, but maybe one more round will really get it stuck in your brain." She dismissed the young Potter who gripped his hand as he walked out. She smiled with the knowledge that she could at least show her power to one student, but the other two will learn quickly how powerful she really was.

**In the Gryffindor Common Room…**

Harry was greeted by Ron and Hermione.

"How did it go?" Ron jumped. Harry uncovered his hand that was now covered in dried blood. Hermione was in tears of anger.

"THAT BI…" but the words suddenly faded. Harry had a smile on that could challenge Perry's.

"Magic comes in handy." Wyatt said from the stair way.

"Wyatt healed my hand and then used a wiccan spell so each time Umbridge looks at my hand, it will look like the pen works when in fact it has no effect anymore." Harry said. "Thank you."

"No problem." Perry said for both him and Wyatt. Hermione ran up and gave both a hug at saving her friend from pain.

"But what are we going to do about Umbridge?" Ron asked.

"We can't right now. You guys need to try and stay out of detention. She is crazy and means business." Wyatt warned.

"What about you two? You guys are on her shit list by now." George asked from behind Perry.

"We have been removed from her class so we are safe." Wyatt answered. "We don't have to worry but you guys do. Don't drop your guard and if you get into trouble tell us and we will help you."

"Now I think it is time for bed." Perry said as he walked up the stairs. Wyatt followed soon by Fred and George.

_Wyatt's Dream_

"_WYATT!" screamed a 13 year old Chris. Wyatt turned to see his little brother being surrounded by darkness. Wyatt ran as quickly as he could. As he ran his feet and arms turned into paws and his scream became a roar that echoed into the darkness. _

_He reached for his little brother but he was too late. Wyatt collapsed onto the ground releasing a cry; however, his cry was answered by a growl. He turned around and came face to face with a young man covered in scars across his chest and sullen eyes. _

"_Wy…" Chris asked before collapsing._

"CHRIS!" screamed Wyatt as he shot out of his bed waking most of the people in the room.

"What the hell Wyatt." Fred asked as he had flopped onto the floor out of fright. Wyatt collected himself quickly.

"Sorry guys." Wyatt said as he laid back down in his bed no noticing the empty bed next to him.

**Dumbledore's Office**

Chris and Leo sat with Dumbledore as the actions taken by both boys were explained to Leo. If Leo didn't know about Umbridge he would have been mad at his children but instead he laughed.

"That's my boys." Leo said with a smile. Dumbledore and Perry laughed along.

"Yes, but they can't continue to do this. I sense that Umbridge won't let this die and she will come back with a vengeance." Dumbledore stated returning to his serious look. "Things are going to get bad here and if what the elders predicted comes true then she will be an enemy."

"She will be," Chris stated. "She doesn't want to help Hogwarts, just prove that you and Harry are lying as a diversion. Fudge thinks that you want control so he wants proof and, pardon the pun, but he has started a witch hunt to prove it."

Dumbledore simply nodded his head. "You will need to be more careful. I sensed that you almost used your powers today."

"She was about to attack Wyatt. If he hadn't done anything then I would have." Perry snapped. "If she tries that again I will use my powers and I won't go as easily on her like Wyatt did. Nobody will hurt my brother, ever again." The two elders knew what he said was true. The brothers were protective of each other even if Wyatt didn't know Chris was his brother.

"I understand." Dumbledore whispered. Nothing would stop the brothers or keep them away from each other…nothing.

**The next morning…**

Wyatt and Perry were waiting Potions class to begin. Neither of them was in a talking mood, both for separate reasons. Wyatt still couldn't get the dream out of his head and Perry thoughts were lost in the past. Breakfast was skipped by the two for neither had the stomach for food.

"What is up with you two?" Fred asked as he startled the two out of their dream like state.

"Nothing," both stated quickly. Before the twins could ask another question Snape walked into the room.

"Today we will be making a freezing potion. This will cause the drinker's body temperature to drop below 0 degrees Celsius without causing the drinker any harm. If made wrong," The twins saw how he directed that at them. "the potion will cause the drinker's temperature to raise burning them from the inside out. You will be working in partners and each partner will drink the potion. Now begin."

By the end of the class the twins were in the infirmary because of their potion was extremely off causing both of their hairs to catch fire, while another group added to much potion and parts of them turned to ice. Perry and Wyatt were the only ones to make a successful potion.

"Good work," Snape sneered and walked off. It took the rest of the class for their temperatures to get back to normal. The class emptied except for the two students.

After waiting a couple of minutes, Snape brought out all of the books he assigned to the boys.

"Now have you finished your homework?" He jumped into the lesson. As he went down the list of spell both boys showed the teacher what they could do. When he got down to the Patronus both boys needed to ask something.

"Professor?" Perry asked. "Is it normal for a Patronus to take material form and stay that way for a while?" This question caught Snape off guard.

"What do you mean?" Both of them conjured their patronus. Snape was surprised at seeing a Black Panther and a Lion laying in front of him. "Ummm….I have an idea, but I think I will need to test it out. I'll get back to you on that later on."

Perry never had seen his teacher speechless. He knew the reason for the patronus but if Wyatt found out that it was because of their powers then thing would be…

"Is it because I am a wiccan?" Wyatt asked interrupting Perry's train of thought. Perry knew this was bad that Wyatt figured that out. Snape and Perry exchanged a quick glance before Snape nodded.

"Yes it is."

"Perry…" Wyatt said looking at his friend. "That means that you are…"

"A wiccan."


End file.
